Cameron Joseph
"Where did these come from? I hope it's not you stealing the helicopters from Fort Bullworth" -Cameron finding out Greg is the person stealing things from Fort Bullworth in "First Date with Cameron" "Greg is mine! Don't even think about trying to make a move on him!" -Cameron's signature quote when somebody tries to make a move on him Cameron Joseph is a supporting character in Bully: Transferred to Bullworth made by Westside JDM. She is featured in Bully: Friendship restored as a minor character. And is a main protagonist in Bullworth Girls. Background Being a grand daughter of Donald Wills Joseph Sr. AKA the founder of the Jobuilt Aircraft Company. She is mostly of South African with some Swedish descent and is a level eight gymnast at Bullworth Gymnastics. Before she came to Bullworth, She lived in San Fierro Role in Transferred To Bullworth She is Greg's last girlfriend, She can get to be annoying later in the game when she is forming so much love with Greg; It gets to a point where she wants to go on dates with Greg three times a day Role in Friendship Restored In the beginning of Friendship restored, She is not dating Greg and many Yakuza members hit on her. She despises the Yakuza and they kidnap her, leading to clique leader Jason Cheng permanently disappearing and all of the Yakuza members end up getting expelled Role in Bullworth Girls As one of the five main characters, She happens to be dating Greg at the time and will become enraged when anybody even looks at him when she's in the vicinity. As she has become extremely protective of him and is scared of him developing an affair with Kyla Vance Personality She's a kind girl, She's extremely supportive to the low motivated students like the Nerds. She can get nasty when you're on her bad side. Don't ever try to make a move on Greg or you'll be on her bad side.... forever. How Greg and Cameron met up When Greg makes a LifeInvader account, Cameron starts following Greg. She tells Greg that she is in the same math class as him, and She says that she wants to get to know him better. Cameron then tells Greg "You know Greg, I think you're really a cute guy, How about we get together some time?" Character Appearance She is 4'9" has long natural blonde hair and hazel eyes. She is also what a gymnast is described as; Leggy, Buxom, Muscular, Short, and Agile. Gymnastics Lessons After their make-out on their first date, Cameron talks Greg into going to the gym with her; In each gymnastics lesson, Cameron teaches Greg many skills in Gymnastics. He can do gymnastics with Cameron outside of the gym when they hang out, He simply does gymnastics with Cameron because they both are forming a lot of love as the game progresses and they want to keep getting closer and closer together. The Gymnastics lessons are also a simulation for people who want to become high level gymnasts but using shop class and Skate 3 like controls, e.g thumb stick twirls for layouts, flips, handsprings, rolls, back bends, and twists. and pressing A for rebounds out of Round-offs and Handsprings Lesson #1: Basics This lesson teaches Greg the basics of Gymnastics * Forwards Roll * Backwards Roll * Handstand * Cartwheel * Tuck Jump * Straddle Jump * Pike Jump * 180 spin * Needle Kick Lesson #2: Learning to Walk This lesson teaches Greg advanced variations of the basic skills * Walking Handstand * Round-off * Forwards Straddle Roll * Backwards Straddle Roll * Toe Touch * 360 spin * Handstand Half Pirouette * Back Extension Roll Lesson #3: Advanced Placement This lesson teaches Greg some basic competitive gymnastics skills * Dive roll * Lunging Cartwheel * Valdez (Handstand with splits) * Bridge Kick-over * Hand Stand Full Pirouette * Flying Cartwheel Lesson #4: Progression Inevitable This lesson teaches Greg some advanced competitive gymnastics skills * Front Walkover * Back Walkover * Front Flip * Lunging Round-off * Front Handspring Lesson #5: Getting Competitive This lesson teaches Greg how to do real competitive gymnastics skills * Back Handspring * Lunging Round-off to Back handspring * Front-Handspring to dive roll * Back Handspring to Backwards dive roll * Round-off Back handspring Lesson #6: Behind Cameron This lesson is the sixth gymnastics lesson * Back flip * Round-Off Back Handspring * Round-off Back handspring Back tuck * Double Back-handspring * Round-off back handspring pike layout * Lunging Round-off Back handspring * Front Handspring Front Tuck * Ariel (Cartwheel with no hands) Lesson #7: Almost there This is the second to final Gymnastics lesson, after this; Greg can join the Cheerleading squad or the gym's team. * Round-off Double back handspring back tuck * Round-off with chain of Back handsprings (5 Back handsprings possible) * Front Hand spring Front Layout * Round-off Back Handspring Back Layout * Barani (Round-off with no hands) * Round-off Back handspring half twist * Front Handspring Front Layout * Double front handspring Lesson #8: The Grand Finale * Extended Back Handspring chain (9 Backhandsprings possible) * Round-off double back handspring double back layout * Barani with triple back handspring and double back pike layout * Round off double backhandspring Thomas Salto (double back tuck with 1 half twist to dive roll) Friends * Greg Bellic: Her love. They met up on LifeInvader, They make true love on their first date. * Beatrice Trudeau: Biology and Chemistry lab mates, They both help each other with Chemistry and Biology * Audrey San Lorenzo: They happen to go to the gym together, And they do cheerleading together * Jordan Balestreri: One of Cameron's closest friends, she is a level 7 gymnast and Cameron, Audrey, and Jordan all three hate Kyla Vance with a passion Enemies * Kyla Vance: Cameron and her friends Jordan and Audrey are on the Cheerleading squad and Kyla is jealous that she doesn't have a gymnastics Background like Cameron, Jordan, and Audrey have, but she is a dancer which makes her more flexible than them * Mandy Wiles: Cameron and Mandy have had a beefy rivalry since Sophomore year * John Maciel: She liked him in the beginning of the game, but when she found out he is a pathological liar, she wanted nothing to do with him Facts * She drives a black Stanier * She and Greg end up getting married 15 seven years after the game's events * Favorite food is Swedish meatballs Quotes Mission Dialogue In the Gymnastics lessons * "Hi Greg, welcome to your first day at the gym" * "Good job on your first day of gym." * "Alright let's get started on some advanced skills" * "Good job today." * "How about we learn some basic competitive skills?" * "You did very well on your round-off" * "Wow Greg, you're already learning competitive skills?" * "Good form and on the Front Handspring." * "Level 5? Wow." * "Level 5! I think you're ready to compete." * "Are you ready to get your standing back tuck?" * "Good job on that back tuck. You'll definatly do better tomorrow" * "Level 7? Very impressive you're passing Jordan" * "You're just a level behind me. Keep up the good work." * "Level 8? You're quite the competitive gymnast." * "Wow! You made it to level 8 with Audrey and I. Maybe we could have a little competition after" * "Alright, good for a first try." * "Close, but not good enough" * "Don't worry Greg, tomorrow we'll give it another try" * "No, that's not how you do a(n) *Insert skill name here*" * "Let me demonstrate that again" * "No, you're doing it wrong" * "That was an awesome (insert skill name here)." * "Wow Greg, you really know what you're doing!" * "Well, hopefully you join the gym's team because you're true Gymnast material." When Greg and Cameron first meet * "So, Greg; My name's Cameron and It's nice to meet you." * "At first when I met you, I thought you were weird and mean." * "But now that I got to know you; You aren't as bad as I thought you were." * "I heard Mandy's been spreading rumors about you, Don't worry, I can take care of her. * "And Don't worry about Kyla and Mandy, They suck at Cheerleading anyways." * "You know Greg, I think you're really cute; how about we get together some time?" On Greg and Cameron's first date * "You have a very nice Serbian accent." * "I see Mandy and Kyla have socially belittled you a while back, I can start rumors about them if you want." * "Where do you want to eat? Up N' Atom or Cluckin' Bell?" * "So my great grand dad was in the Military, he founded the Jobuilt aircraft company, who manufacture the P-996 LAZER fighter jet, which is the USAF's current multi-role aircraft aside from the Western Company Besra, and the Mammoth Hydra" * "It's too bad coach Andrew doesn't let me eat fast food, because he says I'll get fat and I would need to do extra conditioning if he found out" * "Where did these come from? I hope it's not you that's stealing the aircraft from Fort Bullworth!" * "So Greg, you should drop by when I'm at Gymnastics practice, it would be even better if you joined." * "C'mon, You'll have fun with me." Walking around before She and Greg meet. * "That new kid in my math class seems really cute. But he's so weird" * "I wonder who that was flying the helicopter over the game last night." * "I need to get more flexible than Kyla." * "I hope Kyla isn't spreading rumors about me like she usually is" * "If somebody is stealing the military aircraft, How do they not get found?" Walking around while She and Greg are dating * "I hope Greg isn't stealing something like he usually would." * "Maybe Greg could take me for a ride in his Buzzard someday." * "Maybe I should ask Greg on a date." Greeting On good terms * "Hi" * "How are you?" * "Nice to see you" * "It's great to see you again" * "What's up?" On bad terms * "*yawn* You're boring, I don't want to talk to you" * "Go away" * "Screw off please" * "Who are you and why should I care?" Flirting * "Do you want to spend some time with me?" * "Let's make out, I'm in that mood for it" * "I've been feeling really lonely lately, Let's swap DNA together!" * "I need a hug, Let's hug it out" Rejecting a boy who tries to ask her out * Rejecting a Jock: "I know you want to get away from Kyla, And let me tell you; anyone who's a friend of her is not a friend of mine" * Rejecting a Prep: "Daddy can get you what ever you want, But he can't get me to want to date you." * Rejecting a Nerd: "I don't want to be mean, But I really don't need a boyfriend right now, sorry." * Rejecting a Greaser: "I'd rather not, I really don't want Johnny Vincent trying to make a move on me." * Rejecting a Townie: "I really want to stay in school and then become a Nurse." * Rejecting a Bully: I've seen how you operate, and I don't like it." * Rejecting a Gangbanger: "I think staying with Chantel is a better idea." * Rejecting a member of the Mafia: "Why don't you stay with Audrey? she's a nice girl; and she's not high maintenance unlike me." * Rejecting a member of the Sons of Irony: "No, I don't like Motorcycles; they're too loud" * Rejecting a member of the Yakuza: "I really don't trust you, No really; I don't" * Rejecting a Redneck: "I can't understand what you're saying" * Rejecting a Punk: "I'm really not into those tattoos, And I really don't like abstract hair colors" * Rejecting a Cowboy: "I really am not into Horseback Riding" * Rejecting Greg before they meet: "I don't know you, and I don't want to know you." Rejecting Clique leaders * Rejecting Derby Harrington: "You may like me, But you'll be sorry to your dad if you dump Pinky for me." * Rejecting Ted Thompson or Jason Payne: "I only associate with idiots like you because I'm a cheerleader, Quite frankly; I don't like how you guys act. * Rejecting Earnest Jones or Michael Townsend: "Please just stop trying, I'm already taken." * Rejecting Johnny Vincent: "I really really don't trust you. And I don't want to date you." * Rejecting Edgar Munsen: "I really can't be seen with you." * Rejecting Russell Northrop: "I don't like tall guys." * Rejecting Paul Messina: "You get too angry too quickly." * Rejecting Jalen Clinton: "Just stay with Shantel" * Rejecting Mark Phillips: "You really scare me, Please stay away from me." * Rejecting Cletus Dalton: "It's really hard to understand what you're saying." * Rejecting Jason Cheng: "No, I don't want anything to do with you." Watching a fight * "Why can't you guys talk it out?" * "I knew they were gonna fight!" * "At least it's not Greg who started it." * "Stop, before you guys get hurt!" When the Fire Alarm is Pulled * "Just when I was about to finish a test. This happens" * "Why do they always do this at the most obscene times?" Other characters on Cameron * Trent Northwick: "I heard Greg and that Cameron girl making some weird noises in Greg's room last night. I probably can guess what it is that they were doing in there!" * Kyla Vance: "Cameron is so full of herself, Just because she's a gymnast and I'm a dancer doesn't mean she's a better cheerleader than me, I'm still more flexible." * Mandy Wiles: "I hate Cameron and Jordan; They may be better cheerleaders, But I'm still more beautiful than them" * Audrey San Lorenzo: "Cameron may be a little arrogant ever since she leveled up at the gym, But she's still a great friend" * Algernon Papadopulous: "Cameron actually talked to me the other day, Maybe she wants me to be her Boyfriend." Category:Fanfictional Students Category:Bully: TTB Category:Fanfictional Girls Category:Original Characters Category:Westside JDM's Fanfiction